One Year After
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Everything was going well. Melody was turning one later on that week. Unfortunately with their daughters birthday coming up, it also meant that it was almost a year since Dean and Cas's disappearance. So Sam decides that he needs a trip down memory lane. Good thing he has a loving wife who understands.


In less then a week it would be Melody's first birthday. Teresa and Sam couldn't believe how fast this year had gone. Sam could still remember the day she was born just like it had happened yesterday. The only problem is that her birthday meant that it was almost a year to the day that Dean and Cas had disappeared in an explosion of black goo.

Since then Sam and Teresa started their new lives as parents, after Teresa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Teresa stayed home with little Melody, while Sam worked at a local motel as a maintenance man. But as it got closer to the anniversary of Dean's disappearance, Sam started to get a little moody.

"Sam, sweetie, what's wrong? You hardly touched your dinner. Did something happen at work?" Teresa asked as she placed her daughter in her crib.

Sam was leaning up against the doorframe while looked down at the floor. When He didn't answer her she knew there was something wrong. She walked up to Sam, stepping over their dog, Bones. He didn't look up till she was right in front of him.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked finally clueing in to his wife's presence.

"Ya I asked if you were okay. But I think I got my answer. Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked reaching up and cupping his face.

"Oh nothing. Just have a lot on my mind." Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife.

Teresa pulled away and closed the door to the nursery. She then turned to Sam and held up her left hand.

"What is this?" She asked pointing to the ring on her hand.

"The wedding ring I bought you." Sam told her a little confused as to what she was talking about.

"Exactly. And I thought that when you have me this ring it meant that I get a free pass to what's going on in that big head of yours. Now what's wrong?" Teresa asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"Melody's birthday is coming up this weekend." Sam said, sadness coming to his green eyes.

This confused Teresa, cause she thought Sam would be excited for their daughter's birthday.

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Teresa says hoping for an explanation.

"Oh it's not. But do you remember what happened right before she was born?" Sam asked, true pain starting to mix with the sadness in his voice.

"Ya you guys took down Dick Ro. . . Oh Sam, I totally forgot." Teresa stated pulling him in for a hug.

Sam let the tears fall as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Don't get him wrong, Sam could be happier that he had a family. It was the one thing he always wanted. But he still missed Dean and with the anniversary of his disappearance coming up, Sam was really starting to feel it. Sam stayed in Teresa's arms for what felt like hours.

"You know I love you and Melody, right?" Sam whispered into her ear.

"Of course I do. And we love you to." Teresa told him, rubbing his back softly.

"And I won't give this past year up for anything, you know that to right." He told her, moving so he could look into her blue eyes.

"Of course I know that." She tells him, concern returning to her voice.

"It's just that, I think I need to get away for while." Sam informed her, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Sam, of course. I get it. Where are you thinking of going?" She asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Remember Rufus's old cabin." Sam asked sitting down in one of the arm chairs. He then pulled Teresa on to his lap.

"Of course. That place was disgusting. Why? You planning a trip down memory lane?" Teresa asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Something like that." Sam smiled slightly, kissing her arm.

"Well as long as you know that Melody and I will always be here." Teresa told him, placing her forehead to his.

"Don't worry. I do. I just need to see it one more time. And don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time for Melody's birthday." Sam added, giving Teresa a kiss.

Later that night, Teresa helped Sam pack. Making sure he had enough food and clothing to last him the rest of the week. Sam left early the next morning giving both his girls a kiss before jumping into the Impala and heading towards the abandoned cabin, It took less then a day to arrive. And boy was he surprised to see that he wasn't the only who found his way back to the old cabin.


End file.
